


Broken

by LolaDiBlack



Category: Leverage
Genre: Ambiguity, Double Drabble, Gen, Parker Glasses, Pseudo-Introspection, Spoiler 3.15 "The Big Bang Job", angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDiBlack/pseuds/LolaDiBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler Tag 3.15 "The Big Bang Job"</p><p>Parker's thoughts after they team learns about Eliot's past dealing with Moreau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Not Mine...  
> Enjoy!
> 
> SPOILER ALERT!! (LOL)
> 
> 3.15 "The Big Bang Job"

Parker looked at Eliot’s eyes, those bright greenish blue eyes that although shadowed with unknown ghosts had always shined with the fire at the prospect of a fight or dance with mirth at their annoyance expense.

 

Most of the time those eyes were guarding walls to Eliot Spencer’s soul and that have made her very curious of the Hitter, to her he has always been a safe that she studied constantly in order to crack the code and see what’s inside.

 

But now sitting in the park’s bench with a very pissed off Hardison besides her and looking up to those beautiful eyes, she wanted to hug him close and never let him go, she wanted to hack inside his head and delete every single fragment of memory that cause a fracture inside, she wanted to be a doctor to heal him. 

 

But most of all Parker had the urge to destroy the person who dared to drive him to the breaking point.

 

She wanted to see Damien Moreau obliterated, completely wiped out from the face of Earth.

 

“What did you do?” she asked as if unable to keep the word inside.

 

And then she felt like she had died a little. “Don’t ask me that Parker.” He said, still sounding like Eliot and then she just couldn’t look away. “Because if you ask me I’m gonna tell ya, so _please_ don’t ask me.”

 

And that killed her, this stoic man, their protector, was broken maybe and quite possibly even more than every one of them and she couldn’t do anything but watch, impotent that now that it was him that needed protection none of them could give it to him. 

 

No one could protect him from the scarring memories of the past.

 

She was the best thief in the world, but it didn’t matter, she couldn’t steal his pain away…

 

So she nodded and turned her attention to the group, half paying attention, half studying the team.

 

Alec’s anger had simmered considerably and astonishment replaced it.

 

Sophie was trying her best not to burst into tears, struggling to keep her cool.

 

And Nate, he didn’t use unnecessary words, all he and Eliot said to each other was through their eyes. Broken eyes.


End file.
